Fortuna Magika
by geishagurl24
Summary: Life story 'bout this special girl named Annïs Taring,and she goes through more then she bargains for. Rated PG for later chapters.


Fortuna Magika  
  
Chapter 1:Truth Discovered  
  
Rated:G so far  
  
by:geishagurl24  
  
(My first story be nice!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter,or the ideas of Harry Potter. So far,I own Annïs and Aunt Margaret. I will own a few more people,but that's it. The rest belongs to the Great One,aka J.K. Rowling. ^_^  
  
Author's Note:A short chapter,I think. Don't blame me,the RPG side of me made me write this! *sobs* Oh well,tell me what you think of it by reviewing. Personally,I think it's a bit rushed,so don't flame me. *sobs some more*  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl of ten was crying silently in her bed on the night of June 15. She had been awoken by a startling nightmare,a replay of her past. As she was crying and and hiccuping,she glanced out the window. It was raining,and a chill ran down the hiccuping girl. She eventuallly stopped crying,and pondered her mind on the nightmare.  
  
Annïs Kathryn Taring had lost her parents a while back,eight years to be exact. She never knew actually how they died,and often she would wonder what happened. Annïs tried to replay that awful night,blurry and unclear. . . .  
  
Annïs had only been two,sleeping soundly in her crib,when it happened. Two distinct screams were heard from her parents' bedroom. She awoke with a jolt,and climbed out of bed to see what was the matter. It had taken a while to get out,but when she finally did and had reached Karen and Joshua's bedroom,she let out a shriek that awoke the entire neighborhood. Annïs's eyes were wide with fear as she stared at her parents. Both of them had a look of shock upon their faces,and,were dead. Mum looked as she had been clutching the comforter,and Dad was sprawled on the floor. Ever since then Annïs had living with her Aunt Margaret,Mum's sister.  
  
Annïs shook out of her trance,and looked out the window again. It had stopped raining,and she had stopped crying,too. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. The time read 5:58 A.M. Annïs sighed. She always had to get up at 6:30 so it was pointless to try to go back to sleep. As she heaved herself from her bed and pushed away the moistened comforter,she perked up a bit. Annïs just remembered that was today her eleventh birthday. So she dressed and gingerly went downstairs.  
  
As usual,Aunt Margaret was waiting in the kitchen,Annïs's breakfast waiting for her,and Aunt Margaret reading the newspaper while drinking coffee.  
  
"Good Morning,Annïs,"said Aunt Margaret,looking down from the newspaper and setting down her coffee,"hurry up,your breakfast is getting cold." Annïs raised an eyebrow. For some reason,no matter how long Annïs waited,her breakfast always was hot and ready to eat. However,she decided not to question this,but sat down and started wolfing down her eggs and bacon.  
  
When Annïs swallowed her last bit of bacon,she ask Aunt Margaret,"Um,Auntie? What are we doing for my birthday?" Suddenly Aunt Margaret's expression tightened,and Annïs could have sworn that she had a look of fear upon her face.  
  
"Dear,we are not doing anything---"Annïs tried to cut her off,but Aunt Margaret put up a hand for silence,"no,Annïs. And I mean it. That is final." And she left the kitchen. Annïs was speechless,how could Aunt Margaret do this to her? After all,its not all the time that you turn eleven. However,Annïs just sat there,staring blankly at nothing.  
  
Later that day,the mail came. Usually,mail was boring and Annïs didn't care about it,but that day was different. It was her job to retrieve the mail,Annïs trotted outside to get it when it came. However,a large barn owl was perched on the mailbox,holding a letter of yellow-ish parchment in its talons.  
  
Very surprised,Annïs asked the owl,"Is,th-that for me?" The owl hooted,so she took the letter from the owl.  
  
"I suppose you would want something to eat. . ."the owl hooted again,"alright,hold on,lemme get something." Annïs ran into the house and came back with a bit of toast.  
  
"Here,"she said,holding out the toast bit,still clutching the letter. The owl ate it,nipped her finger,and flew away.  
  
Annïs wandered back into the house,forgetting the other mail in the mailbox. She plopped on a sofa chair and read the address:  
  
Miss Annïs Taring  
  
The Guest Room  
  
26 Ivy Lane  
  
Whitechapel,England  
  
She gaped at the address. How did the sender know that she lived in the guest room? Annïs scanned the envelope for a return address,but there was none. She flipped the envelope to find a wax seal. Annïs raised both eyebrows. The wax seal was a coat of arms,more exactly,a lion,an eagle,a badger,and a serpent around a large letter "H." Looking quizzical,she broke the seal deftly and two pieces of parchment fell out. Annïs picked up one sheet and read:  
  
Dear Miss Taring,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later then July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
Annïs stared at the letter blankly. Then Aunt Margaret entered the room. She saw the letter and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Now,Annïs,it's not what you think!,"cried Aunt Margaret,her voice panicky and she started wringing her hands. But she knew that Annïs knew. So she took a deep breath and waited for Annïs to bomb her with questions.  
  
"It's magic,isn't it....,"Annïs breathed softly,jewel green eyes sparkling,sherbet red hair draped smoothly on her shoulders,".... that explains everything....Aunt Margaret,why didn't you tell me I'm a witch? Is there something you are hiding from me?" Aunt Margaret bit her lip. Annïs only uses that soft voice when she's confused.  
  
Aunt Margaret couldn't take it any longer,she had to tell the truth."Alright Annïs,I will tell you. I have been dreading this every since Karen and Joshua died...."both Annïs and Aunt Margaret winced,"....well,I have no choice but to tell you. You see,just before you were born,the dark wizard Grindelwald set a curse on our family,Fortuna Magika. He cursed that every member of our family was to die,exactly five years after we graduate from Hogwarts. That's what happened to your parents,Annïs,and that's why you're with me. However,I am to turn twenty two this October,so that awful fate shall reach me...."trailed off Aunt Margaret. She had a look of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Annïs stared at Aunt Margaret. No wonder she kept it a secret from her for so long. Frowning,she asked,"Am I going to go to Hogwarts,Aunt Margaret?"  
  
"Oh! Of course! Here,let me go get Aileen..."and Aunt Margaret bustled off for her room. When she came back,a pretty tawny owl was perched on her arm. Annïs widened her eyes as the tawny owl hooted and fluttered its wings. I suppose that owl is Aileen,Annïs thought,as Aunt Margaret scribbled hastily on a piece of parchment replying to the acceptance,as Annïs stared on at the owl,who started hooting with annoyance. She shook out out of her trance,and realized the owl had gone with the letter.  
  
"Well,"Annïs began,"a dark wizard may be after me,but at least I know it. What a birthday." And both Aunt Margaret and Annïs sighed heavily.  
  
A/N:Well well well!!?? Whadda think? Do you hate it? *sob* Or do you like it? *cries for joy* Well,review review!!!! 


End file.
